The Halloween Ball
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Draco the Pirate takes Harry the Black Cat to the Hogwarts' Halloween Ball where there are Vampire House Elves and giant glow in the dark skeletons. Written for thegoodgirldoll's Halloween Challenge, One Shot, Draco/Harry Pairing, Yaoi/slash, cute fun fluffy. A Halloween Fic. Completed.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for thegoodgirldoll's Halloween Challenge and my prompts where Red Hot Tamales, pumpkin patch, pirate, lantern, black cat, spooky music, scarecrow, apple cider, sore feet, and glow in the dark skeletons.**

**The Halloween Ball**

Harry jumped from one foot to another excitedly outside of the Great Hall as he waited for his lover, this would be their first Halloween together and Harry couldn't wait to do all of his favourite things with Draco. Turning to look at the stairs that lead down to the dungeon Harry broke out into a large smile as he spotted the top of his lover's head only to break out into laughter as he spotted his lover's costume.

Draco had come dressed up as a pirate complete with a plastic parrot on his shoulder, a sword at his waist and a pair of very tight leather trousers that Harry could not help but to lick his lips at the sight.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up," Draco muttered as his face went bright red, "At least I'm not dressed up as pink tooth fairies like Crabbe and Goyle or as a scarecrow like Neville."

"Pink tooth fairies?" Harry said as he quickly stopped laughing and look at Draco in shock, "Now that is something I do not want to see...please tell me they're not wearing dresses."

"No, Theo and I managed to get them to wear trousers under the dresses," Draco answered as he shared a relived look with Harry, "I have to say Harry that out of all the costumes I've seen coming to the Great Hall!"

"It's nothing much," Harry said blushing madly as he looked himself over, "I just put on a pair of black trousers and top and brought a pair of black cat ears and tail from that magical costume shop in Hogsmade."

"Well I think you look like the bell of the ball," Draco with an award winning smile which only caused Harry to roll his eyes, "May I have the privilege of taking my sexy black cat to the Halloween Ball?"

Giggling Harry nodded and shyly accepted Draco's out stretched arm, then the two turned to face the entrance of the Great Hall only to gasp at the sight.

"It seems that Dumbledore really has gone overboard this year," Draco commented as he looked at the doors to the Great Hall which had a pair of giant glow in the dark skeletons hanging from them, "Where in Merlin's name did Dumbledore find giant glow in the dark skeletons from?"

"Don't ask me as I know as much as you," Harry replied before gently pulling on Draco's arm, "Come on, I want to see the others, I wonder what treats Dumbledore's got us this year."

"Knowing that man a lot of sweets," Draco said rolling his eyes and allowing Harry to drag him into the Great Hall..

As they entered the Great Hall Draco and Harry they found themselves surrounded by spooky music and the sound of excited chatter and laughter. Scanning the Great Hall they looked at all the Halloween decorations that had been put up. In one part of the room there was a pumpkin patch with a small haunted house in the centre of it with a House Elf dressed as a vampire jumping out scaring everyone while in another part of the Great Hall was several large tables laid down with a very large amount of sweets and other goodies while over in another area of the Great Hall was a dance floor. Floating in the air lighting the Great Hall up was a large amount of pumpkin lanterns all with difference faces carved into them.

"Look!" Harry cried out excitedly as he spotted two of his friends, "It's Ron and Hermione! And...Draco! They have Red Hot Tamales! Oh can we please get some?"

"Sure love," Draco said with a loving smile, glad that Harry was able to be so happy after so much had happened to him on this holiday, "Through if they have any apple cider we're getting some of that too."

"You and your apple cider," Harry said rolling his eyes, "Okay but I really want to see my friends and see what they're dressed up as and try all of the food and visit that haunted House Elf House and dance!"

"Alright alright," Draco cried out in laughter as Harry dragged him excitedly into the Great Hall, "Remind me to ask that crazy House Elf for some muscle relaxing potions for our feet, something tells me we'll have sore feet before the night is through."

Laughing happily Harry nodded his head and dragged Draco into the Great Hall, this was going to be one Halloween that was filled with great treats, great friends, laughter and so much more, this Halloween would one of the best Harry had ever had...and Draco would make sure of that.

**The End.**


End file.
